


Dadkkuno and his gremlin son

by Dangertosociety



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangertosociety/pseuds/Dangertosociety
Summary: FanArt of Dadkkuno and gremlin child tommyinnit!! As well as lovesick technoblade!(Make a fanfic of this please huhuhuhu)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

I made a fanart of sykkuno and tommy !! 

This is an AU where sykkuno kinda went through a weird red portal while hunting with corpse. Then he was transported to dream smp, found tommy in exile and took it upon himself to take care of him. Also, he's kind of a phantom thing and tommy's the only one who can touch him. And while they were in logstedshire, sykkuno suggested leaving because we saw how dream treated the poor boy. He helped tommy escape into the snow biome and found technoblade's house. Technoblade can also see sykkuno(which surprised them both) because techno is tommy's brother. 

Technoblade also kinda developed a small crush on sykkuno, which sykkuno did not reciprocate. Tommy explained that sykkuno was a married man haha. Technoblade cant help but like sykkuno still. I just wanted to write a funny little prompt for lovesick technokkuno. But with sykkuno married to corpse. As well as give tommy the love and care he deserves.

I have a lot of ongoing fanart for the story, I hope you'll tune in? Umm please follow me? (Oml this is awkward) 

[h](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKDGiE2FF2J/?igshid=17wnwy0s2ytal) [ttps://www.instagram.com/p/CKDGiE2FF2J/?igshid=17wnwy0s2ytal](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKDGiE2FF2J/?igshid=17wnwy0s2ytal)


	2. Technoblade's Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is technoblades reaction which is just his iconic bruh ahahahahah

Give me prompts or your headcanons about this particular AU!(only if you want to!) I'll try to draw them!! Also, I'll really try to write this soon, since I just finished with technoblade's part! Hope you guys like it!! The actual story will be the next chapter(The very first chapter eheh)

Umm uh here's my instagram and twitter if you want to see more of my weird/chaotic/random au's!! you can also talk to me about your prompts and ideas as well!!

[My instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKJsdJYFqQ9/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

[My Twitter](https://twitter.com/arogirloser)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see corpse's reaction to sykkuno's disappearance or nah? tell me in the comments if you guys want!! ^^


	3. TechnoKkuno bonding !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was given to be by a friend of mine on twitter. Technically the prompt was sykkuno braiding techno's hair but yeahhh. Technokkuno fanart!!

I actually want to hear what you think techno told sykkuno to make him giggle like that !! I'll post the best jokes on my instagram if you guys want eheheh. I'm just not good with jokes so I'll just ask for your guys inputs !!

Anyways, does anybody ship technokkuno? this is the rarest pair and I'm dying.

Y'all can give me prompts and I'll add some of them in my decision roulette whahahaha. I wont be able to write the stories yet since I gotta focus on college again!! But I still draw a lot, so don't hesitate to suggest prompts or ideas!

You can talk to me on twitter !![My twitter!!](https://twitter.com/arogirloser) [My Instagram!!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKb0nNlF4Ek/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)


End file.
